


Starlight

by Bougainvilleaz



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bougainvilleaz/pseuds/Bougainvilleaz
Summary: It's graduation day - Pole's last chance to let Miong know how he feels.





	

Strings of blue starlight dangled from the trees - a bittersweet reminder that it was, indeed, graduation day. The high school was always trying so save up on electricity costs, but the ostentatiousness was warranted by the occasion. 

 

Pole wheeled himself out of the covered courts, numerous medals commending his various academic achievements hanging from his neck. He was never the sentimental type and wondered why graduation brought some of his colleagues to tears.

 

Miong was up ahead, his tall, imposing figure making him easy to pick out from the crowd. Pole considered Miong to be his closest friend - and for all intents and purposes, his only one. Pole never saw the appeal of socializing and mostly kept to himself, with the exception of spending time with Miong.

 

Miong was a character, to say the least. He was a richkid basketball player with a bit of an arrogant streak - Pole wondered why he got along with him. They had both met through student council; Miong was elected president while Pole was his vice. He didn’t expect them to become so close, but somehow they just did. Even after their work was over, they’d still talk - usually just about shallow things like schoolwork or the latest class gossip. Eventually, they started spending more and more time together, with Miong saving him a seat at his crowded cafeteria table (filled with his basketball teammates, no less) and inviting him to sleep over at his house every now and again. Pole didn’t really have anything else to do after school, so he accepted the offer every time.

 

Before he knew it, he and Miong were being jokingly paired with each other. Some of their classmates teased that the two of them acted more like a couple than Miong did with his girlfriend Hilaria. Pole brushed it off, but after a while the teasing became more of a cruel reminder of his feelings.

 

He realized he liked Miong at one of their sleepovers - unknowingly staring at him as he was engrossed in his video game, Pole thought about what a blessing Miong was in his life, how he was so lucky to have him. Miong was the one who drew him out of his secluded little bubble, disturbing him from his constant seriousness. His romantic feelings didn’t come as a surprise to Pole, but they were a burden nonetheless. After more than a year of silently pining for Miong, he knew he couldn’t keep it up any longer.

 

The secrecy  _ had _ to end. It didn’t feel fair, hiding his feelings from Miong and pretending he didn’t want something more than friendship. He decided he would have to do something tonight - with Miong going to DLSU next year, he could already feel the distance growing between them.

 

“Spending graduation alone?” Miong asked him after they had both entered the classroom.

“Yeah. ‘Nay wants me to just go home to Tanauan so I can be with everyone.”

“Ah, alright. I was gonna invite you over tomorrow  s ana .”

“It’s fine,” Pole replied, pausing. “Hey Miong, can we talk… somewhere private?”

“Sure,” Miong said, getting behind Pole and grabbing the handles of his wheelchair. “Where do you want to go?”

“Just over there.”

 

The two of them made their way to the walkway leading out of the covered courts, away from the noise of their ecstatic batchmates. The walkway was lit by floor lamps on either side - Pole would have regarded the scene as romantic if he was the type of person to do so.

 

“So what is it you wanted to tell me? Big deal ata ‘to if you wanted it to be private.”

“You could say it’s a big deal.”   
“Okay, I’m listening.”

“Miong, you’ve been a great friend and this really hard for me to say this but – ”

“But what? What are you trying to say?”

“Miong, I like you,  _ okay _ ?” Pole finally spat out, taking Miong’s silence as an opportunity to recompose himself.

“I realized my feelings for you in third year. I’m sorry for ruining our relationship like this, and I understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore.”

“Pole,” Miong said as he knelt down, looking at Pole at eye level. “Hilaria and I are over.”

“You are?”

“Yeah. She ended it five months ago. Said she didn’t want either of us being tied down going into college.”

“So what are you – ”

 

Pole wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Miong had kissed him, right then and there.

 

“You’ve been there for me ever since first year. It’s you I want.”

“But what about – ”

“I told you, it’s over. She wasn’t feeling it anymore and I wasn’t either. Turns out I already had feelings for someone else.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was… scared. I thought you’d get creeped out and never want to talk to me again. You’re my best friend, and I didn’t want to lose you.”

“I’m your best friend, and you let me suffer in silence for how long? More than a year.”

“I… wow,” Miong said, turning away. “I never knew – all this time, I thought – ”

“Well, I was always the more perceptive one,” Pole deadpanned.

“Are you gonna keep being this sarcastic with me even when we’re dating?”

“You can count on it.”

 

Pole wheeled back to the classroom, their classmates too busy having each other sign their yearbooks to notice the two of them had disappeared together. 

 

“So what do we do after this? What about college?” 

“We’ll figure something out,” Miong replied, ruffling his hair. “I’ll just greet Tito Max and Tita Carmen, be back in a bit.”

 

Pole just sat there, watching as Miong walked across the classroom. His four years of high school had been a roller coaster, but that ride had ended. He was now on to the next adventure, but this time, he knew he would have someone by his side.


End file.
